


Always Remember to Stock Up on All Your Necessities

by MyTrashyWriting



Series: Wild Owl Night Club (completed) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Lazy Evening at Home, M/M, if you mind such stuff - Mattsun is a top and Makki's a bottom, it's from the night club au where Mattsun is a dj and Makki is a bartender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTrashyWriting/pseuds/MyTrashyWriting
Summary: Things get heated up during lazy evening but Mattsun and Makki come across a rather annoying problem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! First proper fic of mine about these two. I love the meme boyfriends.

“Makki? What are you doing?” Matsukawa asked, when Hanamaki started wriggling around. He wouldn’t mind, really. If it wasn’t for the fact, that Takahiro was sprawled all over him. They were lying on the couch, Matsukawa on his back and Hanamaki in some weird position, his limbs seemingly everywhere.

“Nothing.”

“If you say so…” Issei sighed and turned his attention back to the movie they were watching. Just a moment later, Hanamaki yawned and started moving around again.

“Makki, please. Watch the movie,” Matsukawa wasn’t sure if it was on purpose but Takahiro was grinding his hip into his crotch.

“It’s boring,” Hanamaki whined.

“Huh? It was you who chose the movie. You were dead set on this one.”

“It’s boring, Issei,” he answered with a pout.

“So you chose it _because_ it’s boring?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Hanamaki fluttered his eyelashes, feigning innocence.

“Mhm, yeah,” Matsukawa chuckled. He slowly slid his hand from Hanamaki’s back onto his ass. “Of course you wouldn’t have any ulterior motives,” he squeezed his hand lightly.

“Issei, you perv.”

“If I’m a perv, then I don’t know what to call someone who’s been grinding onto me constantly these last few minutes.”

“I wonder,” Takahiro pecked Matsukawa’s lips and then lightly stroked them with his fingers.

“Not like I’m complaining. Because I love that more-than-pervert almost too much,” Matsukawa moved his hand from Hanamaki’s ass to pull him into proper, deeper kiss.

Hanamaki laughed against his lips, slipping his hands under Issei’s shirt. He was subtly tracing the lines of Matsukawa’s muscles with his fingertips.

“You have such a shitty lifestyle because of this job but you still manage to have an amazing body. How do you do it?” Hanamaki broke the kiss and asked incredulously.

“Maybe it has something to do with this great ass, huh?” Matsukawa answered with a question of his own, sliding his hands inside Takahiro’s pants and squeezing.

“Then you need to work it some more. Or you’re gonna get fat,” he teased, tickling Matsukawa’s sides.

“Who’s gonna?” Issei asked with a smirk. He held Hanamaki tightly and rolled around so he could be on top of him. It didn’t go as he planned, though, since he forgot that they weren’t lying on the bed but on the couch. They landed on the floor with a loud thud.

“Oww,” Hanamaki hissed, his fingers tightly squeezing Matsukawa’s sides.

“Are you ok?” Issei asked, his voice caring. Takahiro took a deep breath to calm himself down. Only then he noticed that, even though he was the one lying on the bottom, he didn’t hit his head on the floor. When they were falling, Matsukawa reacted fast enough to slip his hand under Hanamaki’s head.

“I’m fine,” he lightly kissed Matsukawa. “Though my ass kinda hurts. Massage it for me?” he smiled coyly and then wriggled his eyebrows.

“With pleasure,” Issei was already getting up, while Hanamaki only turned onto his stomach. “Here?”

“Why not?” Takahiro shrugged, to which Matsukawa laughed quietly. Not wasting any more time, he pulled Hanamaki’s pants and underwear down.

“Yeah, definitely great ass,” he said quietly, lightly stroking the flesh. Taking his time, he teased Hanamaki for a while with slow, deliberate kneading. He slid his finger against Hanamaki’s entrance only after the other started moving his hips in an attempt to get more friction. But then he suddenly stopped:

“Makki…” he said quietly. “We don’t have any lube. And I think we also used all of the condoms.”

“So what? You gonna stop now?” Takahiro turned his head to look at Matsukawa.

“Of course. It’s gonna be rough on you without both lube and condoms.”

“Issei, please… I know you’re hard already too.”

“No,” Matsukawa was getting up. “It’s not that late yet and the pharmacy definitely is still opened. It’s not far. Wait few minutes.”

“Issei,” Hanamaki whined when he was left alone.

*

The trip to the pharmacy took Matsukawa less than fifteen minutes. He was in a hurry, worried about Hanamaki’s mood turning for worse. Sometimes he was behaving like a spoiled princess, almost like Oikawa. If things went out of hand, it was hard even for Matsukawa to deal with him while annoyed.

When he entered their apartment, Issei knew that the situation they were in wasn’t the best. The room was perfectly tidied up, the pillows and blanket were put away, there was also no sign of popcorn that they were eating before. Matsukawa sighed heavily and went to their bedroom.

Hanamaki was already in bed but he definitely wasn’t waiting for Matsukawa to come back. He wrapped himself in a blanket, with his back turned towards the door. He didn’t even react to Issei and his ‘I’m home’.

Matsukawa sighed again and quickly changed into his pajama. He lied beside Hanamaki and wrapped his arm around him.

“I’m back,” he repeated.

“I don’t care,” Takahiro mumbled.

“I know, I know. Good night,” he kissed the back of Hanamaki’s head and made himself more comfortable, still hugging him. Not even five minutes later, Hanamaki whined quietly:

“What? That’s it? You’re seriously going to sleep now?”

“Makki, you’re clearly pissed at me, what’s the point of doing anything? That would feel like I’m forcing you,” Matsukawa rubbed his nose against Hanamaki’s nape.

“Issei,” Takahiro whined again, clumsily unwrapping himself from the blanket and throwing it to the side. “For fuck’s sake, where the fuck do you have that fucking lube and the fucking condoms, you fucker?” he sat on Matsukawa. Who, despite trying his best to not to, burst out in loud laughter.

“Yeah, funny, really. First you get me all hot and bothered and then you just leave me alone,” Hanamaki grumbled, grinding into Issei.

“Makki, you know that would be-”

“Yeah, I know. It would be rough on me. And you love me so much, that you stopped yourself from fucking me. But that still doesn’t change the fact that it was a dick move.”

“If you wanna see any dick moves then…” Matsukawa wriggled his eyebrows.

“Yeah, I’m gonna work that dick really hard. For all the time you’ve wasted with your little shopping trip. So give me the fucking lube!”

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! It's not the last part from this au! I came up with another story!
> 
> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/153122133601/things-get-heated-up-during-lazy-evening-but).


End file.
